


Stop Fading Away

by GoodbyeLeo (Kozmotittspitchiner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/GoodbyeLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol writes a song that's not about Baekhyun. (It's totally about Baekhyun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Fading Away

What's this about?  
It's about this girl,  
(about you)  
It's about this girl I like,  
(it's all about you, baby),  
I can't do this anymore,  
All this talking,  
njjjjjjjjjjnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj------------------

“What's this about?”  


The fact alone that this question is being asked at this exact time, is enough proof that the world hates Chanyeol. And lately, Chanyeol hates the world, too.  


He's slammed his laptop shut, startled, and there are his fingers on his shoulders, squeezing lightly, his soft laughter filling the air – no, he can't hate the world as long as Byun Baekhyun exists.  


“Nothing.” Chanyeol breathes, quickly, turning his head around to catch a glance of him. He looks good, hair slightly damp and sticking to his forehead, lips pink from the heat as he bends down to plant a light, innocent peck on his nose.  


“Are you sure? You look sleepy, but it's like you're stuck to your mac book lately. Do you like apple more than me? You owe me an apology~”  


Baekhyun's joking, he's all light movements and soft smiles. He makes it easier to breathe for the moment, but Chanyeol knows it'll be over too soon. He literally can't- he can't do it anymore, but he shoves the chair back and reaches out to touch him, hands around his tiny waist as he tugs the boy he loves closer to pull him onto his lap, where he's straddling him, giggling and dropping his head forward to rest in the crook of his neck. Chanyeol can feel his breath tickling his skin. He smells good. They use the same shampoo, actually, but it smells different on Baekhyun.  


“You're being stupid...” he murmurs quietly, and Baekhyun does this thing – pressing his ear against the area between Chanyeol's collarbones to listen to how his low voice vibrates just there.  


“Says the biggest idiot around. You can just keep working with me right here, no? I won't say anything. You can write your song, and I'll just listen to you typing, I won't even look at the screen.... I'll be SO quiet, I swear...”  


Chanyeol can't help but smile, pressing his lips and nose into the top of Baekhyun's hair. He actually opens his notebook again, the mostly white text file immediately flashing up and reminding him that he was just writing a song about a song not being about Baekhyun. He tries to come up with a few more lines, fingers lazily drawing over the keys, but it's even worse writing this song like this. With Baekhyun right here, his fresh-out-of-the-shower warmth against him.  


“Baekhyun.”  


“...hmnhm?”  


“Do you know that we have to get up and going in a few hours?”  


“Hmnhm.”  


He falls quiet again, stretching his fingers for a moment before spreading them out on the keyboard again, watching them move almost by themselves. 

All this 'my best friend',  
or pretending we're strangers,  
when it's always been about you,  
when I'm breathing for you,  
when I'm me just with you,  
when every song every word that I write  
wants to be about you,

He stops, his view somehow having gotten slightly hazy, so he blinks it away. His heart hurts. Baekhyun's clinging to him like a koala, but he still feels somewhat empty, because no matter how much they cling to each other, in the end, he'll have to let him go on different occasions, in different situations anyway. “Baekhyun?”  


“...hmnhm?”  


“I love you. I love you so much.”  


Baekhyun sits up a little, squinting up at him like he's lost his mind. It's not like they're never nice to each other or say sweet things, but never like this, never while it felt like weights were wrapped around his heart, because it would just mean facing the pain, and none of them want that. As if to lighten the mood, Baekhyun sits back even further and presses his hand to his forehead.  


“Do you have a fever? Are you sick?”  


Chanyeol shakes his head, and if he'd open his mouth, all that would come out would be a strangled noise, so he does the only thing that feels like it makes sense right now – he stands up, Baekhyun's legs quickly wrapping around the middle of his body to hold himself up, and he carries him towards the bed, gently lowering him onto the mattress before lowering himself, too.  


“No, no I'm not sick. I just-” He slides off him to lie on his side right next to him, big thumb coming to stroke over Baekhyun's cheek, the corner of his mouth, then his cheek again.  


“Just what. You're being weird.”  


“I just love you. I love you, baby. Can you please say you love me, too? Please, just once...”  


Baekhyun's lips form a quiet 'o', and he looks like he's realizing something before his brows furrow, and he pushes Chanyeol off him with a force a boy that skinny shouldn't have. “What the heck, Chanyeol! Yah! Yah, you're so dumb!”  


“What? How dumb?! Is it that stupid for me to think you love me too?! We've been doing- doing stuff for like a year! The stupid one is you if you think I don't have feelings!” Where other people's voices would have screwed up three pitches higher, his is just getting lower, breaking around the edges. He can't even have this conversation right now, he doesn't know what's worse, Baekhyun not just saying it, or Baekhyun pushing him away like he's some scary bug.  


“Huh?? No, that's not it! It's- it's you thinking I don't have feelings! Of COURSE I love you, Chanyeol! I just thought we weren't this kind of couple who even needed to say it...”  


“What if I wanna be that kind of couple? What if I wanna...” Shit, he's crying, this is the most embarrassing thing happening ever since he walked in on Kyungsoo fapping to some Japanese cartoon. He's halfway expecting for Baekhyun to just slap him, but he surprisingly just huffs out some air and scoots closer again, grabbing Chanyeol's face in both of his little hands, clumsily wiping his tears away.  


“Shh, nononono....” Baekhyun mutters, and tugs at both his earlobes. “I know it's stupid... but if I do this in the future....” he tugs at them again before letting go to lean in and peck his lips. “At fansigns, in public, on concerts, anywhere... it means that I love you, okay dumbo?”  


Chanyeol is almost offended, but that also means he's feeling better already, because otherwise there would be no room in his mind for something like offense over a stupid nickname. He nods. “Okay.”  


“I love you, too.” Baekhyun whispers and crawls to straddle him again and litter his face and neck in little kisses. And for the first time, it feels like what they have won't fade in the morning. “Never forget that.”  


“Okay.”  


“Are you going to say nothing else than that? Cat got your tongue?”  


“Oh shut up...” and that's when Chanyeol rolls them around, pins Baekhyun down on the sheets and _really_ kisses him until neither of them has enough breath to talk anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive and taking K-Pop prompts!


End file.
